


Goodbyes

by broccoli_anon



Category: Original Work, You're Next (2011)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Serial Killers, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: For them, you was a unique victim.





	1. Chapter 1

“...Are you sure, that you want us to kill you?”, it was unusual and not very common for the three to asked the person who paid them if they were complete serious with their decision, however this was an example for it. You had expected them to be repulsed by this a bit, at least the fox was, but to have him asked for your final consent was strange. 

Fox didn’t know why, but felt sorry for you, maybe it was because he was the most empathetic of the group and had somewhat of a life.

Furthermore, if he was honest with himself he wished that you said no. 

“Yes,...” you nodded at the man in front of you, who observed you sharply with his blue eyes and let out a sign. “We will come back in three days, and then do our business with you, since you already gave us the money.”


	2. Chapter 2

Letting a shaky breath escaping your lips, you pulled the masked fox-man down to you and wrapped your wet legs around his hips, which allowed him to bury his cock deeper inside you. 

The fact that he wasn’t undressed in anyway didn’t bothered, it kept it somehow professional and the killer was thankful for it. However the man behind the fox’s masked knew he would regret this intimate moment as soon as his other two partners came through this door.  
Fortunately your moans distracted him from his thoughts and he slipped his arms underneath your already arching back, pressing your vulnerable body against his. 

“Maybe...”, his voice broke off as his cock twitched inside you, regardless of that he didn’t stop and thrusted harder. “-you can be our girl every night, letting us fuck you. Wouldn’t that be some kind of purpose for your life, instead giving up?”

Maybe, you thought. Overall you couldn’t deny it that you hated it to get filled up with this man’s seed. For once someone could use you and you felt a little bit better and worthy.


	3. Chapter 3

Lion ran his gloved hand softly through your hair, pushing his dick inch by inch down your throat. It was somehow cute, that he treated you like a sort of pet. 

“Such a good girl~”, he praised and let you hug his hips for more support. The killers cock twitched in excitement inside your wet hole and the man couldn’t help but groaned lika a beast when he finally released his bitter cum into you. You shivered at the tasted and parted your legs so your heated middle could cool down a bit. He pulled away after a moment, wiping your mouth clean and pulled his jeans back up. 

“Fox will come back this evening, okay? And please stop worry so much about him or us in general...it gets annoying.” 

The masked muffled his words but you was already used to this. You couldn’t help and smiled after lion had closed the door behind him. It filled you with joy to see him soon again.


End file.
